Hetalia: The Creation
by marmalade-snow
Summary: The well known Greek creation myth with Hetalia characters. Pretty straightforward plot, it follows the myth but I have added my own personal touches without changing the storyline. Characters will not be genderbent to adhere to existing genders of the gods and goddesses. Enjoy. Rating may go up depending on how deeply I touch on mature themes.


**A/N Hello, this is my first fanfiction. It is essentially greek myths with Hetalia characters. Have fun reading!**

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters. Technically since I took bits and pieces of all these different versions of the creation myth that makes it mine right? Right? Probably not, then it's not mine. Yeah, so I own nothing really.

**Characters**

**Francis (France) - Eros (god of love)**

* * *

It was dark, hot, and cramped. An elegantly dressed man was curled in the fetal position oblivious to his environment. His long blonde hair shone even with the complete lack of light, enticing those who see it to reach out and test its silky texture for themselves.

Francis awoke to an intense heat and the uncomfortable ache of straining muscles. He opened his eyes tiredly, yawning. He tried to strech, only to find his hands and feet halted by the smooth interior of his prison. He blinked passionately in his confusion, previously unaware of his confines.

"Ah? _Qu'est-ce que?_ An obstacle on my crusade _de l'amour_? _Peu importe_, nothing will stand in the way of love." Francis exclaimed passionately to no one in particular, seeing as he was alone. He traced his fingertips along the perfectly smooth walls of his confine, seeking any imperfection. He frowned slightly, finding none. Then, throwing his hands up the best he could he exclaimed,

" It is such a shame to 'ave to break this perfect barrier seeing as it's almost as smooth and sexy as my 'air." Francis pulled a hankerchief from his pocket to wipe away the small tears forming in the corners of his eyes.

"We all 'ave to make 'ard decisions for the quest of _l'amour_." He took a deep breath, quickly returning his now damp kerchief to it's place, and using all his strength, slammed his feet on the bottom of his prison. Straining his crystalline, blue eyes in the darkness he saw what seemed to be long but thin cracks along the bottom of the capsule. Pleased by his small success he kicked the bottom again, creating a deeper web of thin lines.

"_Mon Dieu,_ this thing is unbreakable", exclaimed Francis.

He had been trying to break his prison for what seemed like hours, which realistically couldn't have been more than a few minutes. He quickly made a makeshift white flag out of his damp handkerchief, keeping it close to him should it be needed, and steeled himself for one more push. With all of the strength he could muster, Francis kicked the bottom for the final time.

With an exasperated sigh he realized that no amount of force could free him from his cage. Wiping the embarrassing sheen of sweat from his face with the white flag Francis mumbled to himself sadly,

_"J'était sur que la pouvoir de l'amour m'amenais a mon but". _

He sighed once more, reluctantly grabbing his white flag and swinging it haphazardly through the limited space in the capsule. In his carelessness, the pike of the flag banged noisily against the sides of the egg, effectively aggravating the already disheartened man inside. Upset, Francis ripped the slightly drier cloth from the flagpole.

He folded the scrap neatly and tucked it into his jacket pocket in an aesthetically pleasing manner. After reassuring himself of his impeccable style Francis felt much calmer. Now as relaxed as was possible in his awkward positioning he could think realistically about his situation. Laughing at his own foolishness Francis realized just how silly he had been,

"A barrier_ entre moi et la pouvoir d'amour?_ Honhonhon 'ow silly, _c'est impossible, non_?".

Still chuckling, he arranged himself into an ideal position and pushed with the rest of his might on the sides of the prison. He could feel cracks forming beneath his fingers, the shell of the egg giving out underneath the slow pressure of Francis' hands. Suddenly, the shell gave away, breaking in two.

Francis would never be sure exactly what happened next. The bottom of the broken shell folded and expanded into a globe. The cracks he had made creating a faulty foundation for this new world and the chipped edges of the shell forming steep mountain ranges and deep gorges in the landscape. Francis stared in awe at the beauty literally unfolding before his eyes until he suddenly felt a strong pull in his stomach and felt wind rushing past him. Shocked at this new sensation Francis froze, his body twisting and turning in his freefall. He glanced upwards and saw the top half of the eggshell expanding similarly to its counterpart. His glance shifted downwards towards the earth, fast approaching. All of a sudden, he knew what to do.

His elegant fingers fumbled uncharacteristically with his handkerchief as he fastened it into a white flag. The rushing wind slowing his attempts and his heart beating distractingly in his chest. The ground was quickly approaching and Francis knew that now was the time. Sparing a quick glance at his beacon of safety Francis shut his eyes and spread his wings.

* * *

**Translations**

_Qu'est-ce que - what is it_

_De l'amour - of love_

_Peu importe - no matter_

_Amour - love_

_Mon Dieu - my God_

_J'était sur que la pouvoir de l'amour m'amenais a mon but - I was sure the power of love would bring me to my goal_

_Entre moi et la pouvoir d'amour - between me and the power of love_

_C'est impossible, non? - that's impossible, no?_


End file.
